The Book of Love
by LizzieElaine
Summary: Bella has just graduated high school and is beginning the trip of a lifetime in none other than Ireland. She grows as a person and may just meet the guy of her dreams but can she let her guard down?
1. Chapter 1: Take Off

Author Note:

Hi everyone. I really hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the grandmother and aunt :)

* * *

**The Book of Love **

Chapter 1: Take Off

Sitting in the airplane was always a tranquil experience. For some reason I always found it to be a pleasant one. Looking out the small glass window I watch as we begin our slow move towards the runway. I was never afraid to fly, but I'm afraid of many other things, such as stairs. My whole life has been filled with falling down, up, sideways and every which way. Actually my whole life I have only been noticed when I tripped or fell, otherwise I'm pretty…

"The Captain is about to take off please make sure your seatbelt is fastened." "O well Kara I need my pills I can't sleep on a plane without them." whines my grandmother. "Mom I have a huge headache already. Bella by chance did you bring the pills and aspirin?"

…invisible. "Yeah Kara I did." As I searched my carry on I heard complaints throughout the row most from my grandmother and aunt. Good thing I took them from the hotel room before we left. They weren't like my dad Charlie at all. My grandmother is kind of a pain in the ass and my aunt is a mild hypochondriac, but I do know they love me. My aunt and I are actually quite close especially since her divorce, but sometimes I wish I was going to Ireland alone. My grandmother and aunt started planning the trip as soon as I finished my junior year. Now as a recent high school graduate I am off to Ireland as an amazing graduation present.

Yes, they were planning on going anyway, but still to offer to pay for me and allow me to come is anything more than I could ever ask for.

"Oh thanks Bella I can't believe I forgot them."

"Its okay Kara, I just thought to bring them at the last second."

"So are you excited? I mean are you happy you came?"

"I am so happy right now. Still are you sure you don't want me to pay for something because believe me I really don't mind. I have savings."

"Bella don't be silly. This is you high school graduation present. I don't want to hear any nonsense like that for the rest of the trip." she said with a grin.

I close my eyes and sigh with a smile. This is the most exciting thing to ever happen to me apart from getting a full ride to Boston University. As we leave the United States I make an inaudible chuckle as I look over the city that will become my new home. My only regret is that I am leaving Charlie in Forks.

"We have had a successful take off the unfasten seatbelt sign will turn on shortly."

Finally back to my music montage. As I pull out my ipod I see our travel package guide. "Grandma when do we pick up the tour?"

"Don't worry I have everything under control and this is my favorite tour guide. He even set us up for everything after the tour ends."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"The guide is a friend of your great Uncle Robert. After the tour we're staying in a bed and breakfast his sister and her family runs. Now where did I put my book? BELLA! Stop biting that lip this instance it's not lady like."

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Embarrassed I turn my head and drift off into a slumber filled with music.

Why is there banging? Is the plane going down? As I look behind me I see the source of my sudden awakening. This little boy had to get put behind me with his mother passed out in the seat next to him. His face was plastered in a scowl with a pink tongue sticking out of an almost toothless mouth. Being a non confrontational and invisible person I ignore the banging. As I look next to me I see both my grandmother and aunt are passed out. Now that I'm up I decide that I may as well read the travel guide again see if I missed anything.

After reading the travel guide and watching a movie I curl up in my seat and think about home. I wonder what Charlie is up to now it's hard to know especially with an 8 hour difference. He is most likely at work by now. I think of the few friends I have back at home. Alice is definitely up and probably running her little bum off in designer athletic wear. She is like the energizer bunny times ten, but she is also my best friend. I wouldn't doubt that she is racing alongside her soon-to-be marine officer brother Emmett. I have never seen such a pair in my life.

As I look through my carryon I notice the piece of paper Alice stuffed in there without trying to have me notice. She said "Some words of wisdom." I just shook my head and sighed. As I take it out I see her flouncy handwriting covering the page.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_You must be bored and looking for something to do on the plane. Well read this. Now when you're in Ireland I don't care about you having your grandmother and aunt there that doesn't mean you can't turn your swagga switch on. When you get back I want stories and not just about the landscape I mean Guys! Hot, redheaded, sexy, drunk, Irish men. You are 18 and are going off to college in the fall; loosen up out there then come back ready to party. And come on take a chance we want you to lose your v-card before we all die of old age. I packed an extra cute dress and shoes for you and a sexy black bra and panty set just in case though I know that's asking a lot. Love always,_

_ALICE_

_P.S. I also packed you a journal and I expect a few pages a day about progress in the guy department. I am going to inspect it when you get home. Miss you already. Oh and take lots of pictures!_

As I am reading I am shaking my head already nervous for the task ahead of me and in anger. I must remind myself to send Mike Newton an email from Alice proclaiming her love for him. The worst part is that I know she will find out if I lie or if I talk to no one at all on my trip. Fortunately, the only guys that hit on me are not up to Alice's standards. I'm not like her, but sometimes I wish I was. I am not confident at all, though I surround myself with Jane Austen and Alice does not mean I pick up any of their characteristics. I am extremely grateful though that she decided to go to an east coast school as well even though it's in Rhode Island. She decided to go to RISD she tells me it's the only place that will give free reign of her creativity. I roll my eyes but really inside I'm jumping for joy because I know that she will be close and that gives me such relief.

As I settle back into my seat I think of all the things we plan to do and the path that I plan to take in my own life.

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly. Welcome to Ireland."

* * *

Just some things

Bella was listening to a mix of Aimee Mann and Tori Amos

Boston University is obviously located in Boston, Mass

RISD is the Rhode Island School of Design in Providence, RI

I have some other chapters written up and i might post them if i see reviews hint hint

Lol - I would love feedback


	2. Chapter 2: Forest Gump's Sister

Chapter 2: Forest Gump's Sister

After departing the plane my grandmother and aunt ran off and I almost got left behind.

"Bella you have to keep up darling. I am an old woman on a mission and I have no time for lagging behind." I pick up the pace and we make it to the baggage claim in three minutes flat. How do they go so fast? Jesus, I'm lucky I took those spin classes. I'm no athlete especially with my record of standing on two feet without falling, but I don't mind working out as a solo thing that way I don't hurt anyone.

"Alright Kara go call Marcus. He said he was going to pick us up and take us to our hotel and dinner tonight. Bella and I will take the bags." Naturally she could only carry so much luggage. She is in her seventies for crying out loud. I got four bags out of six. I could only guess Marcus was my great uncle's friend and our tour guide. So my grandmother and I took the luggage to the lobby and waited for about an hour. "Bella, Marcus is here. Why don't you start bringing the bags to the car?" Luckily she had taken two bags, but my aunt was still on the phone confirming our hotel reservation so I was stuck with the rest. I piled the bags together and trekked towards my destination. Now being the smart girl that I am I pushed one suitcase in front and pulled the other behind me and put the carryon bags on top of the one I pushed so I could take them all. Now being the dumb girl that I am I forgot my number one flaw.

My foot caught the suitcase behind me and I fell superman style dragging all the bags and suitcases along. The suitcase I had been pushing slid across the floor and I heard a sudden slough of profanities. I scrambled trying to maintain from falling again. I kept my head down using my hair as a curtain to the hide cherry red stain across my cheeks. As I reach out for one of the carryons I grasp another hand that is not my own. I look up and my eyes meet bright green emeralds that smolder and almost look into my soul. I hear a faint noise, but I cannot comprehend anything.

"BELLA … BELLA that girl doesn't listen." I turn and see my grandmother yelling at me. I look down embarrassed and grab as many of the bags I can. "Bella? Are you alright?" I stop because I swear if an angel could talk I just heard it. I must have fallen hard enough and killed myself. Great death by tripping two feet. I turn and see the emeralds again, but not only that I also see my grandmother standing over me telling me to shake a damn leg and help Edward. As she stalks away I realize first off I am definitely alive and that this Adonis standing in front of me is Edward.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm supposed to help you carry the bags." He had his hand held out; I just kind of looked at it. His smile was mesmerizing, he probably thought wow this girl must challenged she is slow at everything and can't stand on two feet.

"Hi." I said still hiding behind my curtain of dark brown hair.

"It's Bella right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Can I help you up Bella?"

That's it I am officially Forest Gump's sister. He had his hand out the entire time offering to help me up. I took his hand and immediately looked to his eyes. I thought that his eyes read that he felt the same electricity that I did, but I'm probably wrong. I just stood there looking at him and holding his hand. "I kind of need my hand back to get the bags." he smiled and winked. I feel so stupid that I take a few steps back. I hit another bag and start stumbling back. He grabs me by my arm pulls me up fast steadying me with his arm around my back and the other gripping my arm.

"Can you just stand here for me? Don't move okay." he chuckles and releases me his hand sliding across my back is almost sinful. He throws me a crooked smile and my knees almost melted right there. In only thirty seconds he had gathered both suitcases and had put them into the car. All that was left were the carryons and me. He picks up my aunt's bag and goes for mine but I grab it first. God must hate me today because it spills. My ipod, a piece of paper, and a shoe fall out. I am relieved until I see its Alice's note and the shoe is the one she must have bought because it was one of those fuck me shoes she loves. He grabs everything in one swoop of his hand before I can reach anything. He looks at the shoe and smiles as he hands it to me with a questioning eyebrow. Then he gives me the ipod and says "I love the touch don't you?"

My face lights up and I smile and say "Yeah it's so addicting I can't live without It." Last in his hand was the note and he could see that I was trying to hide any distress on my face. He smiles and is about to give me the note until his hand takes a detour and puts the note in his pants back pocket. Many emotions cross my face within ten seconds shock, lust, laughter, frustration, and I finally settle on anger. He gives me one last smirk and turns away leaving me with my bag but no note.

At this point my grandmother is in full bitch mode with my aunt trying to calm her down. The man in the driver's seat I presume is Marcus is just sitting in the car holding back his laughter. I walk towards the car with shock and anger directed straight to the asshole getting in on the left side of the car and into the passenger seat. He just smiles with a wicked grin that could match the Cheshire cat's. I get in the car before my grandmother has a stroke.

Once in the car Marcus introduces himself, "Hello there Bella. Congratulations on your graduation. That's quite an accomplishment. By the way I'm Marcus and I'll be your tour guide. This fella here next to me is my nephew Edward. He's helping me with my tours this summer until he goes back to school. I hope you and Edward get to talk he was very interested in learning about schools in Boston." Edward looked at his uncle with a look that could kill. For some reason this hurt me and I don't know why. I looked down at my lap and pretended to listen as Marcus went on about the trip he has planned for us. He was definitely a lively man to say the least. His face had a permanent smile that could make anyone smile. However, there some solemn look that I couldn't quite place. He was quite good looking too; I think my aunt was smitten when she met him.

As he prattled on all I could do was eye the note that was peaking out of Edward's pocket. I was also sneaking looks at him. He had this gorgeous reddish-bronze sex hair, and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. His face was handsome, with maturity and wickedness. I could tell from our previous interaction that his muscles were firm and tight. My mind kept wondering inappropriately. As I was staring at him he suddenly turned and addressed his uncle while my aunt and grandmother were passed out yet again. I had my ipod on and pretended I couldn't hear.

"I was thinking of meeting up with Jasper tonight. Is that okay?"

"What time?"

"After dinner."

"Of course. Hey I have an idea why don't you take Bella along? You guys should show her the real pubs."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're going to Doyles."

"Take her. She seems to be a little shy; it will be good for ye both."

"Fine." His face had a frustrated look and it seemed he was planning in his head. He was probably planning how to get rid of me.

I sat trying not to cry. Glaring at the glass of the window. Hoping to break the glass and scream. I have been rejected and pitied. In my book those are the worst experiences possible. I put my ray bans on even though there was no sun and it was cloudy and I didn't look at Edward Cullen for the rest of the ride to the hotel.


End file.
